A device that is disclosed in U.S. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009/0319113 is known as a technique relating to a vehicle control device according to the related art. In the device that is disclosed in U.S. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009/0319113, a desired course of a host vehicle is generated by a course generating unit and a course of the host vehicle is predicted by a course prediction unit. An error between the desired course and the predicted course is obtained, and a steering system of the host vehicle is controlled based on the error.